In the design of tiltcab trucks, it is extremely important that the cab latch mechanism open before the tilt cylinder(s) begin to extend. If the cab latch mechanism does not open before the tilt cylinder(s) begin to extend, extension of the tilt cylinder(s) damages or destroys the cab latch mechanism and can also overstress and damage the cab structure.
While many devices are known for accomplishing the foregoing general result, all are more or less complicated and therefore expensive and prone to failure to a greater or lesser degree. Accordingly, a need has been perceived for such a device which is simpler, sturdier, and less expensive than previously known devices for accomplishing this result.